Timeline (3D Universe)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The following is a timeline of events in the canon of the Grand Theft Auto III era, in the order which they occurred. Note that the article does not include events from Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969/Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, Grand Theft Auto 2 or the Grand Theft Auto IV era, because they are confirmed not to take place in the same canon. Timeline Pre-1900 *'1798:' Liberty City is founded, according to the 200th anniversary of the city in 1998 in Liberty City Stories, 22 years after the declaration of independence from the United States. *'1835:' Earth begins its existence according to the Epsilon Program.http://www.epsilonprogram.com/ *'1842: '''The 66th Cavalry under Colonel Henry Bolt left their base in Fort Carson to head to Las Barrancas to heed the calls of homesteaders as bandits attacked. The entire force fell down a hole whilst running to the nearby Las Barrancas. The hole then took the name of the "Barrancas Mass Grave". *'1869:' Is the year Tentative of the founding of Liberty City Police Department. This date is derived from the insignia of the Department where you can see at a glance the number 1869. *'1872:' Is founded the Liberty City Fire Department, this date is obtained from the emblem carried by Fire Trucks in Grand Theft Auto III: "Putting out Since 1872" *'1888: Ranch starts operating in America. *'1897: 'Sweeney General Hospital opens in Portland View, Portland, Liberty City. *'1900: 'Auntie Poulet is born in Port-au-Prince, Haiti. 1920s *'1923: '''The Liberty City Memorial Stadium or "Bush Stadium" is completed and opened to public use. *'1925: 'Juan Cortez is born in Central America. 1930s *'1930: 'The Portland El, a commuter train, is introduced for commuters living in Portland, Liberty City. *'1932: 'Barber Black Sheep, a barber shop in Vice City, is established. *'1934: 'D. Flour Bakery, a cream bun filler, starts operating in San Fierro. 1950s *'1950: Tommy Vercetti is born. *'1952:' Moorehead Rides Again, a show featuring Gordon Moorehead and Molly Malmstein, is cancelled. *'1953: 'Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale, Liberty City is opened for public use. *'1953:' Ken Rosenberg is born. *'1956:' Victor Vance is born. 1960s *'1961: 'Mercedes Cortez is born. *'1961: '''Candy Suxxx is born. *'1963''' : CJ is born.' *'1964: 'Alberto Robina opens the Café Robina in Little Havana. In the future (1984, 1986), this facility will be the main meeting point for Cubans. *'1964: 'Zero is born. *'1964-1965: 'Kent Paul is born in England *'1965: 'Maccer is born in England http://www.maccer.net/ *'1967: '''700 hippies choke to death on toads on the "Notorious Blackfield Bad Trip of 1967" in Blackfield, Las Venturas. *'1968: Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium opens for business in Vice City *'1968: 'Momma's Restaurant opens for business in Saint Mark's, Portland, Liberty City and was run by Momma Cipriani. *'1969: 'Jazz Magazines, a magazines store, opens. 1970s *'1970: '''The rock radio station K-DST started broadcasting in San Andreas, the data obtained from radio slogan that reads: "There are radios that promulgate drugs and women, but we have been doing well for 22 years." (GTA: San Andreas takes place in 1992.) *'1971: 'The Forelli Family sends Tommy Vercetti to kill a man. Tommy is ambushed and attacked by eleven gangsters. Tommy kills all his attackers and is taken to jail under the nickname "The Harwood Butcher". *'1973: 'Carson General Hospital opens in Rockford, Staunton Island, Liberty City. *'1977: 'Burn Baby Burn and spray'n'go open in Vice City *'1978: 'Ken Rosenberg starts his career as a lawyer in Liberty City, defending the Forelli Family. *'1978: 'Ricardo Diaz, a very powerful drug lord from Columbia, bribes the INS for a green card, allowing him to take residence in Vice City. *'1979: 'The construction of Hyman Memorial Stadium is completed in Vice City and the stadium opens. 1980s *'1980: 'Alex Shrub is elected Congressman for Vice City. *'1980: 'Maurice Chavez begins working in Vice City as ''Sal, the Wheat-Free Clown. *'1980: '''The band Ambulance (featuring Bernard "Crow" Gordon and Trev) become a hit in Vice City. *'1981: 'Wave 103, a new wave radio station, broadcasts its first show in Vice City. *'1981: 'The Florida secessionist movement begins. *'1981: 'Evacuator, a film starring Jack Howitzer, premieres and is shown nation wide. *'1981: 'Kent Paul is arrested in Kent, England after smashing Mark Cosgrove's car (after Cosgrove stole Kent’s girlfriend May). *'1982: 'Kent Paul leaves England for Florida. *'1982: 'Cluckin' Bell begins operations in America. http://www.cluckinbellhappychicken.com/ *'1982: 'Barry Stark stops wearing clothes. *'Mid 1980s: 'Salvatore Leone takes control of the Leone Family after a bloody conflict in Sicily. A brother of Salvatore's is believed to be involved in the conflict. *'1984: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' take place. *'1984: '''Hurricane Gordy heads for Vice City, but bypasses the state. *'1984: 'The car company Maibatsu releases a new sports car called the Thunder. *'1984: 'Local radio station V-Rock intern Lazlow goes to a school out of Vice City to learn how to be a DJ. In the next year or two, the station fires DJ Cousin Ed and when the station becomes more successful, Lazlow is nationally famous. *'1984-1985: 'Maurice Chavez has a baby with Michelle Montanius. *'1985: 'The Home Degenatron games console is released. *'1985: 'Giggle Cream is released with the slogan "Make Desserts Funny". *'1985: 'Jack Howitzer is nominated for an Oscar, but does not win the award. *'1985: 'Jenny Louise Crab was named Vice City's civilian of the year *'1986: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' take place, in summer. *Victor Vance is killed during drug exchange at Vice Port and Lance is killed not long after by Tommy Vercetti. *'1986: '''After Sonny Forelli's death, Franco Forelli is the new head of the Forelli crime family in Liberty City. *'1986: 'Hurricane Hermione devastates 4 Caribbean islands, and approaches Vice City but safely bypasses. *'Unknown (1986-1992): 'Ken Rosenberg is disbarred from the law and goes to rehab in Las Venturas for his cocaine addiction. By the time he is released in 1992, Tommy Vercetti has stopped associating with him. *'Unknown (1986-1992): 'Lazlow is fired from his radio DJ job at V-Rock, later to become a talk show host on Entertaining America in 1992. *'1987: 'After Carl Johnson is blamed for letting his brother Brian Johnson die, he moves from his hometown of Los Santos to Liberty City, later to work for Joey Leone in a stolen car ring. Meanwhile, the trend of crack cocaine empowers the Ballas and Vagos street gangs, weakening Grove Street Families who refuse to sell it. Seville and Temple factions also divide from Grove and begin a three-way feud; according to Big Smoke, "Seville wrongs Temple, Temple wrongs Grove, bad blood leads to bad blood". *'1987: 'Giggle Cream is withdrawn from the market two years after being released. *'1987: 'Blox is withdrawn from the market and is used as an American defense strategy. *'1987: 'Swapmeet, a sitcom, premieres. *'1988: 'A pollution leak occurs in Liberty City, presumably with some harmful effects as a government body report stated: "This spill is nowhere near as serious as the pollution leak of 1988, so I don’t know why people are complaining". *'1989: 'A damaging earthquake strikes the San Fierro district of Doherty, levelling buildings and collapsing a section of a double decker freeway. 1990s *'1990: 'Madd Dogg releases his first two albums entitled ''Hustlin' Like Gangstaz and Still Madd. GMW also releases an album entitled GMW: It’s a GMW Thang! *'1991: 'Yakuza queenpin Asuka Kasen first arrives in America. *'1991: '''An emulator for the game ''One Eyed Monster War for the eXsorbeo is released http://www.rockstargames.com/exsorbeo/emulator.htm. *'1991: 'Rochell'le released her album Leg$. *'1992: '''Kent Paul becomes the manager of the Gurning Chimps and proposes the band goes to America. The lead member, Maccer, is excited at this prospect. *'1992: 'Paulie and Johnny Sindacco, Salvatore Leone and the Forelli Brothers form a truce and business partnership in Caligula's Casino, an impressive corporate-scale Las Venturas hotel and casino. Ken Rosenberg, only days out of rehab, is chosen as their middle man. *'1992: 'Mayor Roger C. Hole is first elected into City Hall. *'1992: 'A large earthquake rattles the State of San Andreas, prompting the closure of inter-county bridges throughout the state. *'1992: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' take place. *'''1992: The sitcom My Five Uncles premieres, replacing the cancelled sitcom Just the Five of Us, which starred Jimmy and Claude Maginot. Both shows aired Friday on VBS. Jimmy is arrested the same year, in possession of cocaine with several prostitutes at the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas (while being interviewed by WCTR news' Richard Burns at the child actor convention). *'1993: '''The infamous million dollar lunch incident takes place in Liberty City, in which Mayor Roger C. Hole, three Russian prostitutes and a senior manager from a construction company were caught attempting to secure government contracts. *'1994: Madd Dogg releases an album entitled N.L.A.D.B. (Never Leave A Dogg Behind), which is poorly received and directs him to retire. Rochell’le releases an album called Dangerous Curves before her career spirals downward as well. *'1994: 'Toni Cipriani kills a made man for the Leone Family, forcing him to go into hiding outside the country. *'1994: '''Ohio State sues Cluckin' Bell over the side effects of their meals, which includes mammary gland swelling, although no link could be proven. http://www.cluckinbellhappychicken.com/ *'1995: 'Liberty City Mayor Roger C. Hole is photographed having lunch with Franco Forelli. *'1996: 'Believed to be when Yakuza leader, Kenji Kasen, first arrives in America. *'1997: 'El Burro, a prominent porn star since 1986, is placed under investigation by the LCPD because of the leadership position he allegedly holds with the Diablos street gang. *'1997: 'The "Hong Kong Handover" takes place in Liberty City, resulting in a massive influx of Chinese Triad activity. *'1997: 'Liberty City mayor Roger C. Hole is accused of securing drugs for city officials in exchange for sanitation contracts. *'1997: 'Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals, unveiled their new wonder drug, Equanox. Zaibatsu are claiming that Equanox will combat lethargy, depression, melancholy, sexual dysfunction and allows you to see your environment very slow. *'1997: 'Car jacking in Liberty City is at an all time high. *'1997: 'The FBI makes false allegations against Liberty City businessman Barry Harcross, who also had offices in Colombia. The charges were that of money laundering and buying more than flowers from his Colombian office. This may suggest links to the Colombian Cartel gang. *'1997: 'The first known usage of the drug SPANK takes place in Liberty City. *'1997: 'The American Road Safety for Everybody (A.R.S.E.) Group starts a protest to ban motorcycles from Liberty City. *'1997: 'A protest is started to take ''Swampmeet, off the air before the premiere of it's 9th season. *'1997: '''The Pilgrim's Pantry opens. *'1997: ''RAILS, a breakfast cereal that you snort, goes under an FDA Scrutiny. *'1997: Mayor Roger C. Hole opens up an absolute legal killing mayhem for a week in honor of his 59th birthday celebration. *'''1998: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' takes place. *'1998: 'Jesus Max Sentenz founds the new vigilante group Avenging Angels. They become defunct by 2001. *'1998-2001: 'Big Shot Casino is renamed Kenji's Casino, still controlled by the Kasen Yakuza and renamed for Kenji Kasen, the new waka gashira (second-in-command, likely under his father in Japan) of the Yakuza. *'1998-2001: 'Donald Love avoids the Columbian Cartel by living on a yacht in the Carribean, and his investments make him a billionaire. *'1998-2001: '''Toni Cipriani's apartment building in Saint Mark's is destroyed, and the portion of the street directly west is damaged. Cipriani moves into his family's restaurant with his mother. *'1998-2001: 'The Jefferson Street Credit Union Building construction work is finished, making it the tallest building in Liberty City. The Callahan Bridge construction is also completed. *'1998-2001: 'Liberty City radio stations ''LCFR and Radio Del Mundo are shut down. In addition to most of the DJs from those stations, radio DJs Boy Sanchez, Cliff Lane and Natalie Walsh Davis are all fired. Gardening With Maurice is taken off the air for claiming the possibility of cross breeding a peach and a Pekingese midget. *'1999: '''The car company Maibatsu comes out with a 12 seat SUV called the Maibatsu Monstrosity. The car is advertised having a submarine feature. 2000s *'2000: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto Advance' take place. *'2001 (February): '''Barry Harcross is cleared of all the allegations dating back to 1997 and returns to Liberty City. Newly-elected president George W. Bush announces plans to visit Liberty City and improve Francis International Airport. *'2001 (March): The license for the Red Light District in Portland, Liberty City is up for renewal, with Mayor Miles O'Donovan planning to revamp the area to compete with Amsterdam, Bangkok and Baghdad, although a report states that there is no tourist industry in Liberty City. Winston Cole confirms that the Porter Tunnel project is behind schedule and will be finished within six months (October). *'2001 (April): '''A report is released stating that the pollution from a recent oil spill in the Liberty City Harbour (presumably the Portland Docks on Portland) will not effect the residents of Portland. Salvatore Leone walks free from court with only a $450,000 fine for illegally importing tomato sauce from the docks in Portland, Liberty City. He had been on charges of racketeering and tax evasion. *'2001 (May): 'Cheung Industries of Shanghai, a Chinese company, expands into Liberty City with a mackerel factory in Callahan Point, Portland. Mayor Miles O'Donovan denies he has misused government funds to support a nail gun business. *'2001 (June-July): 'Donald Love purchases Chatterbox FM, hiring Lazlow to host a month later. All senior members of the Leone Family are under investigation. Liberty Tree states that killer bees are not a threat to Liberty City. *'2001 (August): 'Leon McAffrey, once the most powerful crooked cop in Liberty City, snitches on his trainee Ray Machowski (and his connection to Yakuza) to gain a dishonorable discharge instead of prison time. *'2001 (October): '8-Ball is sentenced to a long stint in jail after being convicted on 85 counts of owning a gun without a license. The Oriental Gentlemen arrives in Liberty City, and is quickly arrested for not providing a valid reason for being in America. The authorities begin plans to deport him. The dog ban in Liberty City is upheld. *'2001 (October): :*Catalina and Claude arrive in Liberty City, having left the state of San Andreas nine years previously. The two rob a bank, however, Catalina shoots Claude, leaving him for dead, before speeding off with high ranking Colombian Cartel gangster Miguel. :*Claude is later arrested and recovers from his gunshot wound. He is convicted but escapes when being transfered from Staunton Island to Portland Island when the Colombian Cartel attack the police convoy. They kidnap the Old Oriental Gentleman and, in the confusion, Claude and another prisoner, later identified as 8-Ball manage to escape and avoid the shock waves of a bomb left by the Cartel. :*Claude and 8-Ball escape to a safehouse and change out of their prison clothes, before driving to Luigi's Sex Club 7. 8-Ball convinces the clubs owner, Leone Family made man Luigi Goterelli, to give Claude a chance and he has him drive Misty from the hospital back to the club. :*Claude continues to work for Goterelli, who later introduces him to Joey Leone, who has him stir up tensions between the Leone Family and both the Forelli Family and the Triads. Joey later introduces Claude to Toni Cipriani, the right hand man of the Don, who has Claude continue working in the ongoing troubles with the Triads. :*Claude also begins working for factory manager Marty Chonks and Diablos leader El Burro. :*Claude is later introduced to the head of the Leone Family, Salvatore Leone, who is keen on tackling the Colombian Cartel's rising power base and has him team with 8-Ball to destroy a freighter used to manufacture the drug SPANK. :*Claude was later called to Salvatore's home and has him drive to move a car from Chinatown before the police discovers its contents. Claude, however, receives a message on his pager from Maria Latore, the Don's wife, who tells him to go to a small dock, where she explains the situation, that she had told Salvatore they were an item and that he'd had a car bomb planted in the car. The two, with Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen then escape to Staunton Island by boat. :*Claude, in an attempt to prove himself to Asuka, returns to Portland Island and kills Salvatore Leone as he leaves Luigi's Sex Club 7. He then continues to work for Asuka, protecting her from the paparazzi and an undercover policeman. She then introduces him to her brother and co-leader Kenji and the crooked policeman Ray Machowski. :*Claude works for Kenji and helps him maintain his honour, including busting Kanbu out of prison and ambushing a deal between the Colombian Cartel and the Uptown Yardies. Claude also begins to work for corrupt policeman Ray Machowski, attempting to cover up his dealings with the Yakuza, including killing his partner and killing his former partner partner. :*Claude then briefly works for King Courtney, leader of the Uptown Yardies, before he is betrayed when the Cartel succeed in forming an alliance with the Yardies. :*Media mogul Donald Love contacts Claude and employs him to rescue the Old Oriental Gentleman, who was in the police convoy with him and helps Love with his business interests, including defending a Securicar from the Cartel. Love also has him kill his former boss Kenji Kasen in an attempt to drive down property prices. Love, however, disappears without a trace. :*Claude also begins working for D-Ice, leader of the Southside Hoods sub-sect :*Asuka Kasen, following the death of her brother, becomes enraged and manages to capture Miguel, Cartel leader Catalina's right hand man. She begins to torture him and uses the information to have Claude attack the Cartel and their businesses interests. This results in her death at the hands of Catalina, who also kills Miguel and kidnaps Maria. Claude later rescues Maria and kills Catalina. Claude and Maria begin to walk away from Cochrane Dam, where the final battle between Claude and Catalina took place, and he fires a gun, which may have been intended to make her stop talking or to kill her. :*'Deaths' ::*Mike Forelli ::*Lee Chong ::*Salvatore Leone ::*Tanner ::*Leon McAffrey ::*Kenji Kasen ::*Miguel ::*Asuka Kasen ::*Catalina ::*Possibly Maria Latore ::*Victor Vance ::*Lance Vance ::*Ricardo Diaz ::*Gonzalez ::*Don Sonny Forelli ::*Diego and Armando Mendez ::*Bryan Forbes ::*Jerry Martinez ::*Charlie Dilson ::*Ned Burner ::*Toshiko Kasen ::*Vincenzo Cilli ::*Leon McAffrey ::*Paulie Sindacco Sources Here are links to walkthroughs of all of the games missions, describing the events as they unfold. *Vice City character birth dates, along with “Big” Mitch Baker’s Purple Heart and Ricardo Diaz’s green card information can be found here *The date the Francis International Airport is established can be found here *Along with the LCPD investigation of El Burro, the information regarding the immigration of the Liberty City’s Yakuza co-leaders circa.2001, can be found here *Information regarding the “Hong Kong Handover” and its influence on Triad activity can be found here *Information on Liberty City Mayor Roger C. Hole can be found in the GTA LCS instruction manual *Date of when Liberty City is first established can be found on map included in GTA LCS packaging Category:Timeline Timeline